Los Motivos de El y de Ella
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran jamas pensaron que al vover de china se encontrarian con que sus mejores amigos tenían una crisis de Pareja a punto de separarlos Mientras sus amigos planearon la forma para engañarlos y evitar la separacion de ellos sin darse cuenta que todo era una gran confusion S X S Y E X T Song Fic pasen Y Lean


**Los personajes pertenecen a SCC del grupo CLAMP yo solo me atribuyo la historia**

**LOS MOTIVOS DE EL Y DE ELLA**

Cuando regresamos de China jamás pensamos que nos encontraríamos con que nuestros dos mejores amigos ya no fueran parejas según sabíamos Syaoran y yo tanto Tomoyo y Eriol eran novios y estaban a punto de casarse por eso habíamos vuelto de sorpresa, pero los sorprendidos fuimos nosotros cuando nos enteramos que habían terminado y ahora eran solo dos personas que alguna vez se conocieron así que nos pusimos de acuerdo Syao para conocer la verdad tras su rompimiento yo con Eriol y Syao con Tomoyo

– ¿pero como ocurrió Eriol? si todo estaba genial ¿entre ustedes según sabíamos Syao y yo?

–pequeña Sakura la verdad es que las cosas dictaban mucho de ser normales con nosotros para empezar nos engañamos a nosotros mismo solo empezamos a salir por qué no queríamos ser una pequeña rueda entre la relación entre ustedes

– ¿pero por que eso no debía de ser así?

–lo sé pero bueno después de cómo empezamos a ver qué congeniábamos y el cariño surgió hasta le dije que la amaba y ella me decía que también

**De vez en cuando pienso en cuando estábamos juntos****  
****y también en cuando decías que te sentías tan feliz que podrías morir****  
****me dije que tú eras la adecuada para mí****  
****pero me sentía tan solo en tu compañía****  
****pero eso era amor y es un dolor que aún recuerdo******

**Tu puedes volverte adicto a un cierto tipo de tristeza****  
****como resignándote al final****  
****siempre al final****  
****así que cuando nos dimos cuenta que no tendría sentido****  
****bueno, tú dijiste que podíamos seguir siendo amigos****  
****pero debo admitir que me alegré de que todo se hubiera terminado**

Vi como se quedo viendo atraves de la ventana y supe que estaba recordando el tiempo que paso con mi prima lo deje un rato perderse en sus pensamientos mientras lo observaba

– ¿entonces que mas ocurrió si ya hasta había surgido el cariño entre ustedes? – le pregunte después de un rato al ver que no proseguía con su relato y se había quedado callado

–nada ocurrió después de que ustedes se macharon a vivir a china ya no nos veíamos casi el trabajo sus prácticas ya sabes cosas

–Ok lo comprendo pero entonces por que fijaron fecha de boda – le pregunte mientras lo observaba removerse incomodo en su asiento, era obvio que le incomodaban mis preguntas

–Eso fue un intento por que las cosas entre nosotros mejoraran pero no fue así ya que sin siquiera decir adiós Tomoyo se marcho y ni siquiera me ha dado una explicación – fue la primera vez que he visto a Eriol perder la compostura para después volverse a perder en sus divagaciones

****

**Pero no hacía falta que me aislaras****  
****hacer como si nunca hubiese sucedido****  
****y que no fuéramos nada****  
****y ya ni siquiera necesito tu amor****  
****pero me tratas como a un desconocido****  
****y eso es muy violento******

**No tenías que caer tan bajo****  
****haz que tus amigos recojan tus pertenencias****  
****y luego cambia tu número****  
****supongo que ya no lo necesito****  
****ahora solo eres alguien a quien yo conocía****  
****ahora solo eres alguien a quien yo conocía****  
****ahora solo eres alguien a quien yo conocía**

Después de otro buen rato de silencio volvió a hablar – Sabias que no fue ella quien recogió sus pertenencias fueron Chiharu y Rika por instrucciones de ella debiste de ver mi sorpresa al encontrarlas recogiendo sus cosas

– ¿entonces Tomoyo jamás te ha dado la cara después de eso? ¿Ustedes no han hablado con respecto al porque?

–la verdad no y ni me importa como dije ella y yo solo somos dos personas que alguna vez se conocieron por que compartieron amistades en común – me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara que ocultaba su pesar levantándose de la mesa y saliendo de la cafetería

En otro punto de la ciudad… en otra cafetería

–lo siento Syao pero ya sabes el trafico luego que una modelo no llegaba casi te hablaba para disculparme y para cancelar pero intuyendo de que va el que me hayas invitado un café y sin Sakura es que los dos quieren saber que paso entre Eriol y yo y si tu estas aquí mi querida prima ha de estar hablando con Eriol verdad – me soltó de improvisto y levantándome una ceja al tiempo que se ponía a leer el menú para ordenar algo dejándome sin palabras siempre supe que si alguien podría enamorar al loco de Eriol esa era ella siempre tan directa pensé al tiempo que me llevaba mi taza de té a los labios

–como siempre tan observadora y audaz Tommy le dije después de un rato de silencio así que si ya lo sabes es más fácil no crees – le sonreí

–claro que si ahora muchas vueltas así que te diré mis razones ya que él ha dado sus razones – la pare antes de que prosiguiera ella creía que ya había escuchado la versión de Eriol y no era así tenía que dejar eso en claro – antes de que continúes Tommy no he escuchado la versión de Eriol y como bien notaste Sakura es quien ya la debió de haber escuchado decidimos que yo escucharía la tuya ya que sería imparcial y no me pondría del lado de Eriol si hubiera escuchado sus razones y ella no estaría de tu lado al escuchar la tuya así que nosotros nos aseguramos que así no tomaríamos partido al escuchar sus razones

–ok veo que el matrimonio les ha sentado de maravilla a ustedes dos – vi como su mirada se entristeció pero rápidamente la cambio por una de burla – jamás pensé que llegarían a pensar por ustedes mismo y con cordura – me dijo llevándose su taza de café a los labios – ya ves podemos dar sorpresas, pero esta vez los sorprendidos fuimos nosotros con su rompimiento – le dije

.-creo que sí pero la verdad es que tarde o temprano pasaría asi que lo mejor fue que pasara antes que uniéramos nuestras vidas

. –Pero eso es lo que no comprendo ¿por qué tan repentinamente? algo realmente malo debió de ocurrir entre ustedes o Eriol debió de meter la pata hasta el fondo para llevarte a hacer algo así – le dije tomando otro sorbo de café y dejándolo la taza sobre la mesa me intrigaba el saber que habrá hecho el perfecto ingles de Eriol para enojar a la serenidad andante de Tomoyo

. –pues como ves que tu amiguito en la última pelea que tuvimos me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera que no le importaba nada que ya estaba harto de mis celos pero dime Li como no sentir celos si siempre que salía lo hacía con una chica diferente y siempre que lo confrontaba me sacaba la vuelta y yo era la culpable de todo así que me canse Li si me canse y lo peor fue lo que me dijo que podía olvidarme fácilmente ya que jamás se enamoraría ni amaría de alguien a quien solo pretendía conocer por eso termine lo deje y les dije a las chicas que me ayudaran a sacar mis cosas y al parecer es cierto lo que me dijo pensé que me buscaría y me reclamaría pero hasta ahorita no lo ha hecho – me dijo triste mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana mirando el trafico pasar, pero lo que más me sorprendía fue la forma en que me relato todo por un momento pensé que perdería el control y gritaría y lloraría, pero nunca ocurrio pero lo que si tenía claro es que mi amigo era un idiota y redomado decir algo así jamás lo pensé de él y viendo como Tomoyo controlaba sus ganas de llorar viendo los carros pasar, para luego pararse y darme las gracias por el café y marcharse

****

**De vez en cuando pienso en todas las veces que me la jugaste****  
****pero siempre me hacías creer que era algo que había hecho yo****  
****y no quiero vivir de esa manera****  
****dándole importancia a cada palabra que dices****  
****dijiste que podáis olvidarme****  
****y que nunca te sorprendería enamorado de alguien****  
****a quien creías conocer**

. –¿Entonces eso fue lo que ocurrió Syaoran? – le preguntaba Sakura a su guapísimo esposo

– si según lo que escuche Eriol fue quien tuvo la culpa y por cómo me lo relato Tomoyo le creo – le contesto el guapo ambarino a su castaña y guapa esposa

– Entonces estamos en problemas – le respondió la castaña levantando las dos tazas de café vacías de la mesa y llevándolas hacia el lavavajillas

– ¿Por qué? – le pregunto intrigado el ambarino a la castaña

– Por qué yo le creo a Eriol y pienso que Tomoyo tuvo algo de culpa en su rompimiento por eso – le contesto

– ¿entonces donde nos deja eso Sakura?

– creo que al principio amor, sino que peor – le contesto encogiéndose de hombros la castaña y suspirando – pero creo haber encontrado la solución a este problema – le dijo de pronto alzando la voz y espantándolo

– si y como – le contesto algo escéptico

– obvio amor juntándolos tontitos y haciendo que nos aclaren todo – le contesto con una sonrisa dibujada una sonrisa de le indicaba que la cabecita de Kinomoto había ideado una locura

.

.

.

.

.

Y aquí estábamos yo y Eriol llegando a un elegante y carísimo restaurante y por que por que según mi querida y adorada esposa ninguno de los dos se atreverían a hacer ningún escándalo, pancho o numerito o como quieran llamarle y se comportarían como dos seres civilizados que les importa mucho lo que la gente piense de ellos dos, y si en algo no se equivocaba era en eso así que Eriol solo arrugo la boca y no dijo ni una palabra ni se levanto de la mesa al ver llegar a Tomoyo junto con Sakura y Tomoyo solo apretó los puños y se sentó en la mesa al ver a Eriol sentado a mi lado yo solo esboce una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara de triunfo de mi querida esposa

– como ya te lo había dicho Li no pensé que el matrimonio los hiciera astutos y capaces de emboscar a alguien, pero otra vez me sorprendieron – nos dijo con algo de burla y rencor Tomoyo y la comprendía y sabía que era su indignación de saberse engañada y en cierto modo traicionada por nosotros pero como bien decía Sakura ellos tenían que cerrar bien el circulo de su relación

– parece que en algo si estamos de acuerdo Daidoji – le escuche decir a Eriol – no sé cómo pudieron hacernos esto y cómo fue que se les ocurrió algo así y sobre todo a ustedes dos – nos dijo señalándonos y cruzándose de brazos

– Pues así ya ves nosotros también podemos dar sorpresas – le contesto Sakura como si nada a lo cual agradecí ya que si el idiota de Eriol hubiera hecho sentir mal a Sakura no se la acabaría

– Entonces dejaran de darle vuelta al asunto y hablaran claro – les exige algo molesto a lo cual los dos rieron y eso me desconcertó y no solo a mí a Sakura también

– ves te lo dije Tommy era mentira lo de su divorcio ellos dos se compaginan de maravilla tanto así que mira nos trajeron hasta aquí y complotearon juntos así que te tocara lavar los platos todo un mes completo sin que me digas Eriol ayúdame – le dijo un sonriente pelinegro a una malhumorada amatista

– si lo sé pero ya que no me quejare y yo que pensaba que ganaría ya que estaba más que segura que el idiota de Li había metido la pata y que al venir aquí a resolver nuestra supuesta separación los terminaría separando, no es que lo quisiera pero conociendo a Li pensé que tomaría partido por Eriol pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al verlo en el café donde pensé estaría Sakura y creí engañarlo más sin embargo mira nos emboscaron y trabajaron juntos – si bien había oído bien ellos creían que nosotros nos íbamos a separar

– ¿quién les dijo esa mentira? – Reacciono primero Sakura enojada – nosotros jamás hemos hablado de divorció o algo parecido

– ¿En serio jamás? pequeña Sakura – escuche preguntar incrédulo a Eriol

– Enserio jamás – fue mi turno de contestar

– ¿entonces Meiling nos mintió? – dijo una sorprendida Tomoyo

– creo que si – contesto una sonriente Sakura y creo saber porque ella quería venir a ver a su galán que conoció por internet pero para venir a Japón tenia que venir con alguien para que la familia la dejara venir por eso nos acompaño y nos dijo que no les dijera nada ahora comprendo ¿pero a un asi como se les ocurrió esta historia de su separación? – preguntamos Sakura y yo al unisonó

– ahh la historia surgió al escuchar esta canción – prendiendo un mini Ipop Eriol

– ahh ya vemos – al escuchar la letra de la canción dijimos al unisonó Sakura y yo al tiempo qué nos echábamos a reír los cuatro al darnos cuenta que habíamos sido víctimas de una muy pero muy inteligente Meiling

**Pero no hacía falta que me aislaras****  
****hacer como si nunca hubiese sucedido****  
****y que no fuéramos nada****  
****y ya ni siquiera necesito tu amor****  
****pero me tratas como a un desconocido****  
****y eso es muy violento******

**No tenias que caer tan bajo****  
****haz que tus amigos recojan tus pertenencias****  
****y luego cambia tu número****  
****supongo que ya no lo necesito****  
****ahora solo eres alguien a quien yo conocía****  
****ahora solo eres alguien a quien yo conocía****  
****ahora solo eres alguien a quien yo conocía**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**N/A Feliz cumple himoto aun que tarde pero aquí esta tu regalo es un minific espero te guste con cariño tu Onesan Isis Gremory**


End file.
